Random Fan-fiction Storybook
by KittenAB
Summary: This is a collection of fanfics that I created. I anyone who reviews or comments would like to help me improve these stories then give suggestions. Also please give me more story ideas I have run out well i do have ideas just don't know how to put them down on paper. any who enjoy these random fanfictions of mine.


Random Fanfiction Storybook

( Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but my own the claim goes to the owners of the original stories. )

 **Berk's Triplets**

This is a story about a special Viking named Hiccless. But, she was born half dragon. She is able to turn into a Night Fury. She also is the twin of Hiccup. Hiccless has another twin that is a Night Fury who's name is Toothless. Before her twin shot down her other twin. None of Berk knew she was half dragon. When Hiccup shot down the Night Fury, Hiccless transformed herself into her Night Fury form to take herself and Hiccup to the Night Fury. When Hiccless and Hiccup saw the Night Fury, Hiccless knew it was her other twin, Toothless. But, being shot down, he lost part of his tail that helps him fly. When Hiccup let Toothless go, Hiccless and Hiccup went to look for Toothless. Hiccup helped Toothless fly again. Then they went to the Dragon Nest and defeat The Red Death at a cost. Hiccless last an eye and Hiccup lost a foot. The three of them changed the way Berks done it for years. Twins of different species but, of the same family.

 **The Beginning...**

Hi, my name is Sofia the Hedgehog, my twin is Sonic the Hedgehog. Me and Sonic are the world's fastest hedgehogs alive. Our arch enemies are Eggman and his twin Eggwoman. Our friends are Tails and his twin Sails, Knuckles and his twin Shuckles, Amy and her twin Emmy. Our arch rivals are Shadow and his twin sister Meadow. Like me and Sonic, Shadow and Meadow are fast. Now we are all in a strange world (which I call the human world, for me and Sonic have been here before) unlike our own. This world is where me and Sonic lived as kids, because we are half and half, but our friends don't know, but soon will. Once the sunrises in this world me and Sonic will get human body's, but keep our ears, tails, and speed.

 **The Straw Hat Twins**

Hi, my name is Monkey D. Lulu. I ate the Wolf Wolf no mi. My twin bro, Monkey D. Luffy, ate the Gum Gum no mi. I'm the only person in the world that survived eating the Wolf Wolf no mi, because I'm half wolf, half ocean, and half human. My dad is Monkey D. Dragon. My mom is a wolf that ate the Hito Hito no mi. She is Captain Wolf of the Wolf pirates. The ocean gave me some of its power. Me and Luffy have the plan to become Pirate King/Queen. But first we need a crew. I thought we could look for the twin pirate hunters Zoro and Moro. Then we meet Nami and Ami the twin cat burglars. Next was Usopp and Sopp the twin lying snipers. Then Sanji and Anji twin Ero-cooks. Franky and Anky twin shipwrights. Robin and Obin twin archeologists. Brook and Rook twin skeleton musicians. Last, but not least Chopper and Opper twin reindeer doctors.

 **The Story of the Phantom Twins**

My name is Wolfie Fenton. I'm Danny Fentons twin sis. The day my bro and I stepped into the Fenton portal, Danny pressed the ON button while we were in there. Danny got ghost powers, but me I got the powers of both a ghost and werewolf. My bro got a new name which is Danny Phantom. My new name is Werewolf Phantom. In the Ghost Zone we are known as the Phantom twins the same way we are known as the Fenton twins at school. While me and Danny were at school hanging with our friends, Sam and Cam the twin goths and Tucker and Shucker the twin techno-geeks, when suddenly our Ghost sense occurred. Danny went ghost and I went werewolf. When the fight was over Sam, Cam, Tuck and Shuck were surprised that there two friend were twins like them, but also with ghost and werewolf powers.

 **Animal Girl and Hyde**

This is the story of Animal Girl. When her parents found her animals were caring for her and protecting her. Because she has an special connection with animals, she can understand them big or small. One day when she was on a field trip with her Science class. Animal Girl saw a very sad breed of animal. Animal Girl asked if she could look more closely and they said yes. What they didn't expect was that the animal would bite and give her the power of all animals. When that happened they told her she could keep it as a pet. She named it Hyde. When Animal Girl got home she went to her room with Hyde. As Animal Girl slept a change was happening. When Animal Girl's alarm went off, she woke up. Animal Girl said hello to Hyde. To Animal Girl's surprise she heard him say hi back. The bite Animal Girl got from Hyde, heightened her connection with all animals big and small. That was the beginning of Animal Girl and Hyde. From then on they stopped all the supervillains in Animal Girl's hometown Animalville.

 **The D. Siblings**

Gold Roger the King of the Pirates had this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the sea. "You want my treasure, you can have it. I left everything in One Piece." This is the time known as the great pirate era! We start our story on an island in the East Blue on an island called Dawn Island in a village called Foosha village. Four children live in this village. Portugas Monkey D. Luffy future Pirate King. Son of Dragon and Roger. Sibling of Portugas Monkey D. Kurama Wolf, Portugas Monkey D. Ace and Portugas Monkey D. Sabo. Born devil fruit user of the Gum Gum no mi. Portugas Monkey D. Ace son of Dragon and Roger. Sibling to Luffy, Kura and Sabo. Born devil fruit user of the Mera Mera no mi. Portugas Monkey D. Sabo adopted bro of Luffy, Kura and Ace. Born devil fruit user of the Ice Ice no mi. Last of the four is Portugas Monkey D. Kurama Wolf daughter of Dragon and Roger. Sis to Luffy, Ace and Sabo. Born devil fruit user of the Fox Wolf no mi.

 **The Adventure of Red the Hedgehog**

This is the story of Red the Hedgehog. The meanest hedgehog there ever was, but only to people he hates. Red's best friend is a six tailed fox named Six. There is a gold echidna named Gold who has a really bad temper like Red. There is a black hedgehog named Onyx, she follows Red everywhere. Red's archrival is Eggwoman who wants to rule the world. After Sonic defeated Eggman his daughter, Eggwoman, took over. She was able to defeat Sonic. Little did Eggwoman know was that Sonic and Shadow both liked Amy Rose. Amy had a blue, red and black hedgehog which she named Red. Tails met three tailed fox and had Six the six tailed fox. Then Knuckles met another echidna and had Gold a rare golden echidna. An orphaned onyx colored hedgehog came to town in a carriage with no one around. When Eggwoman found this out she took action. They already knew what she had planned to do. So they risked their lives to send their children, the last hope for möbius and the human world, to a place where Eggwoman would never find them. Until their children are grown up to save their worlds and avenge their parents. The human world is we're they were sent through the Master Emerald. Now they are old enough to save both world and avenge their parents deaths. And to kill Eggwoman. That is the story of how Red and his friends are going to protect both worlds from the wrath of Eggwoman.

 **Nightmare and Dream World**

The day started out as a normal day until someone made a machine that brought everyone's dreams to life. Now, half the world is happy dreams. While the other half is terrible nightmares. They are separated by the shield of dream control. No one goes to school, because each door in their home leads to one of the many dream worlds there are. Well, for me I have portals around me that I can entering go to each of my dream worlds or any of others dream worlds. For I, Anastasia Boyer, am the one who brought the dreams to life.

 **The Beginning of a Great Adventure**

This is the beginning of the end. The world I once knew vanished in a blink of an eye. All that is left are the wastes and vaults. I was born in Vault 101. I have never left the vault, because no one ever leaves or enters Vault 101. One day however my Dad he left Vault 101. When that happened the Overseer wanted me gone, but my friend, Anna, helped me escape Vault 101 to go look for my Dad out there in the waste land.

 **The Last Avatar Twins**

Hello, the name is Kit. I live in a world a lot like your own, but it was destroyed when the Fire Nation. Me and my brother Aang are the first twin Avatars and we have been asleep for 100 years.

 **The Collision of 4 Heroes**

" Where are we? " asked Red. " I think, that our universe and 3 others collided. " answered Six. " Thanks for the scientific explanation Six. " said Gold. " We don't need to fight guys. " said Red. " I agree with Red. " said Onyx. In another part of this war filled world. PokeGirl and Vulpix are also wondering where they were too. " Hey, Vulpix. Do you know where we are? " asked PokeGirl. " No, I don't, but I have some idea of what happened. Our universe collided with 3 other universes and now we will have to help each universe to save our own. " explained Vulpix to PokeGirl. " How did you know that? " asked PokeGirl. " It was just a guess. " answered Vulpix. " Oh! " exclaimed PokeGirl. On a building in this war filled universe. Animal Girl and Hyde were wondering where they were also. " Hyde, do you think we're in a collision of our universe and 3 others? " questioned Animal Girl. " Yes, I believe you are right Animal Girl. " answered Hyde. Two more are wondering where that are. " Danny, do you know where we are? " asked Wolfie V. Fenton/ Phantom. " No, I don't sis. No, I don't. " answered Danny. Then all our heroes headed for one spot in the war filled universe and see each other at last. " Who are you? " they asked all together. The first to introduce themselves is PokeGirl and Vulpix. " Hi, my name is PokeGirl and this is my partner Vulpix! " said PokeGirl.

 **Portal to the Poke World**

One day I was working on my project to create a portal to the Poke World so that all of the Pokemon fans can stay in the Poke World all they want. But the main reason that I built a portal to the Poke World was for my friends and boyfriend.

In the Poke World I'm not myself. I'am someone new, my name is PokeGirl. In reality I have another name it's Anastasia. I look like a human mixed with a pokemon. I have two sets of ears, one st hears pokemon and the other set hears people. I have wings which are hidden when I wear my backpack. I also have a tail. My father was the first legendary pokemon before all the other legendary's. But, my mother was human. So, I was the first human-pokemon hybrid. But, my dad went to Ash's father and asked him if he could take care of me. Ash's father agreed and as a gift my father told Ash's father that one of his children will have the ability to see my true form.

When I turned ten and went off on my journey, Ash was born and I knew he was the destined one. So, instead of going on my journey straight away I worked for Professor Oak until Ash was ten and came to get his starter Pokemon. My starter was Vulpix. And I knew which starter would be Ash's. So, I told Professor Oak to bring out Pikachu.

Now today Ash is ten and he is coming to get his starter Pokemon. Even though Pikachu is unpredictable, but he can help in a time of need.

 **The Collision of Four Universes**

There are four universes with different heroes and these universes are going to collide and the heroes of each are going to be working together to save their worlds. PokeGirl feels her world tremble. The Phantom twins felt their world tremble. Animal Girl and Hyde felt their world tremble. And so does Red and his friends. Then something happened, their worlds collided. " What happened?" asked PokeGirl. " I don't know what happened, but I am Wolfie and this is my brother, Danny."answered Wolfie. " Nice to meet you, my name is PokeGirl and this is my partner Vulpix." greeted PokeGirl. " Well, this is unexpected. Who would have thought that four universes would collide and the heroes would meet, sorry, my name is Red the Hedgehog and these are my friends, Six the Six Tailed Fox, Gold the Golden Echina, and Onyx the Black Hedgehog." said Red. " I'm Animal Girl and this is Hyde my faithful animal hybrid of all animals." said Animal Girl. They have now introduced themselves to each other. It's time to save the worlds.

 **The Elements of Harmony and Night**

The name is Were. I protect Princess Luna, but when she turned into Nightmare Moon. There was only one thing to do send my pony essence to protect the Princess, but that required me to revert to my werepony form. Now I must wait for the ones with the Elements of Harmony and the Elements of Night to come. That was 1000 years ago. Now, Princess Celestia has found the one who has the Element of Magic. Her name is Twilight Sparkle. I am now in Ponyville waiting for her to get here. If she truly embodies the Element of Magic then she will have the Dragon Shadow. There is Twilight she has a dragon with her, but I won't know if she has the Dragon Shadow until night. " Hello, Twilight Sparkle." I greeted. " Hello, strange wolf." she greeted cautiously. " I'm no strange wolf. My name is Were. I am the number one protector of Luna and still is to this very day." I said. " So, why are you here in Ponyville if you protect the moon?" questioned Spike. " Well, you see, I have been waiting 1000 years for the Elements of Harmony and Nights." I answered.

 **The Adventures of PokeGirl**

I have a story to tell of when I went to the world or pokemon. One day as I was walking to school and talking to Vulpix and as I'am talking in my head I was wishing to meet Vulpix for real and be PokeGirl, a legendary human/pokemon hybrid who can talk to all pokemon and has dragon wings. When suddenly a weird thing happened a portal to the world of pokemon opened up right in front of me. I was really curious at what was on the other side of the portal. So, I stepped in, but after I was fully through the portal, it closed as suddenly as it had appeared.

I was so happy that I had finally got to the world of pokemon. I got to see my whole poke family they are Zebstrika, Blitzle, Shinx, Electrike, Charmander, Vulpix, Ponyta, Rapidash, Pidove, Eevee, Taillow, Aipom, Bouffalant, Staryu, Oshawott, Wailord, Bulbasaur, Cacnea, Grotle, Hitmonlee, Klink, and Zorua. They all met me at where the portal opened. They brought me my hat, shirt, and skirt along with all their pokeballs on my belt that goes around my skirt and the most important thing that a trainer needs, my pokedex.

With them all around my waist in their pokeballs we set out towards Professor Oak's to meet new trainers, but since I was in the real world before I went to the Pokeworld. I was late. So, I got to meet only one new trainer his name was Ash Ketchum, he was also late so his starter pokemon was a Pikachu.

When Ash got Pikachu, Prof. Oak called me in to do introductions. " Ash this is PokeGirl she is a human pokemon." said Prof. Oak. " Hi, Ash. I was wondering if I can on your journey with you? " I asked/ introduced. " Yeah, I would like to have a friend on my journey to become the pokemon master! " Ash answered. So, me and Ash started our journey together with our starters on our shoulders.

Well after a mile or two into our journey Ash saw some Sparrow since Pikachu won't listen to him. He threw a rock, but missed the Sparrows and hit a Spearow. Then the Spearow attacked me and Ash than it went after Pikachu and Vulpix and it seriously injured them. So, we both ran to the nearest Pokecenter, but a flock of Spearows followed us trying to attack our loyal starters. As we ran we met Misty and borrowed her bike to hurry to the Pokemon Center to help our partners get healed, but while we were there the center got attacked by the 3 pokemon stealing Team Rocket members. While our partners were recovering the other Pikachus & Vulpix's helped conceal our real partners. Both groups used their main attacks, Thunderbolt and Flamethrower that basted those 3 away for now.

When all that was over with me & Ash continued on our journey to compete in the Jinto League, but before we could enter the league we would need to collect all 10 gym badges.

Ash & I traveled to the rock gym to battle the gym leader, Brock. As the battle went underway it started to look one sided, but then the sprinklers went off by accident and we won by a fluke win. That wasn't a fair win, so we took our pokemon on our shoulders and left the gym, but Brock gave us the badge even though we won by a fluke of luck. Brock told me and Ash of his dream to be a pokemon breeder, so we invited him to come on our journey with us, but he refused because of his brothers and sisters. But as he said that his father appeared and now he can come on our journey with me and Ash along with the pissed of Misty. There is more to my story, but that is for the next chapter of my journey to the world of pokemon. Until the next time I write, so long.


End file.
